Just Like Now
by Deushiikyungie
Summary: -Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya- Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/Kai/Sehun.. ff baru. please Review nya...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/Kai/Sehun, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, lilt Romance

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Yaoi/BL dan sejenisnya,GS, penulisan sesuai keingin author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

Terlihat 2 remaja laki-laki dan seorang pria dewasa tengah menundukkan kepala mereka di hadapan sebuah lemari besar yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah guci yang terukir indah dan di hiasi bunga di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tertulis di guci cantik itu sebuah nama yang sangat berarti bagi ke tiga namja itu.

Sesekali pria dewasa dengan wajah yang masih terlihat tampan di umurnya yang tak muda lagi itu mengangkat tangan nya, meraba guci dan nama yang terukir indah di sana. Membelai lembut seakan membelai wajah cantik seseorang yang dulu selalu menghiasi hidupnya. Wajah yang selalu memberikan senyum malaikat untuknya. Menatap penuh arti. Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Sedangkan kedua remaja di sisi kanan nya sesekali melirik namja dewasa di sebelah mereka. Jelas di mata sang namja dewasa itu rasa rindu yang mendalam. Kedua remaja itu pun tersenyum lembut dan namja dengan kulit tan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Daddy sangat merindukan Mommy, ya.." bisiknya pelan.

Mendengar bisikan remaja itu, mata tajam namja yang dipanggilnya Daddy itu menatap dalam iris indah sang remaja. "Bagaimana Daddy tidak begitu merindukan Mommy mu, setiap Daddy melihat mata mu dan senyum mu membuat Daddy selalu teringat akan wanita cantik Daddy…" balas namja dewasa itu. Tak lupa senyum teduhnya untuk sang remaja.

"Jadi Daddy bilang aku cantik? Yak! Daddy aku namja dan aku tampan bukan cantik dan-"

"Imut. Itu sudah takdir mu, Kkamjong."

Belum selesai namja tan itu bicara tiba-tiba saja namja lain dengan kulit putih cenderung pucat turunan dari sang Mommy, memotong nya. Dengan nada datar dan ekspresi sedatar tembok. Sontak membuat namja tan yang dipanggil nya Kkamjong itu mendelik tajam padanya yang hanya dibalas tatapan super datar.

"Kau menyebalkan, albino jelek." Balasnya sengit.

"Aku tidak jelek, aku jelas tampan. Dasar bibir tebal," balas namja putih itu tak terima.

"Dasar Sehun cadel jelek,"

"Aku tidak cadel, KkamJongin hitam pendek"

"Aku tidak pendek! Balok es berjalan"

Dan mulai lah acara saling mengejek di antara mereka membuat namja dewasa itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah setiap kali melihat atau pun mendengar ke dua putra kembarnya saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Tak sadar bahwa di ruangan itu mereka tak boleh berisik. Tapi untunglah hanya mereka bertiga disana jadi tidak akan ada yang tergangu dengan suara-suara berisik walau pun tak keras. Mereka sedang berada di Nabkoldang(Charnel/Cremate House).

Tatapan namja dewasa itu beralih pada sebuah foto disamping guci itu. Dengan tatapan memelas ia berkata, "Kenapa kau begitu cepat pergi, sayang? Kau tau rasanya aku tak sanggup kalau setiap saat mendengar ke dua putra kembar non-identik mu ini selalu bertengkar dan akhirnya pasti aku yang sengsara…." ujarnya lirih. "Tapi kau tau, aku sangat- sangat beruntung bisa memiliki mereka dalam hidup ku. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan mereka dan tak akan membiarkan mereka sendirian menjalani hidup ini. Aku tau kau selalu di samping kami, selalu melihat kami dan akan selalu di dalam hati ku... My Angel."

.

.

.

TBc...

Annyeong!

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita baru. Pendek yah? Ini teaser pertama saya.

Kalau menurut reader cerita ini menarik silahkan komen nya, kalau gk menarik terimakasih sudah mampir...

Untuk pair silahkan reader menentukan, tapi tergantung chap 1 dulu. Karena charas nya di keluarin(?) disana.

Ini gak incest loh ya... walopun saya bikin Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/Kai/Sehun. Masing-masing dapet pasangan koq.

Mian bagi reader yang gk suka pairnya boleh back ajah...

Cha! See u next chap~

Mied to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/Kai/Sehun, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Yaoi/BL dan sejenisnya,GS, penulisan sesuai keingin author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

Seperti biasa dalam 6 tahun terakhir ini –aku tak menyangka kalau ini akan menjadi kebiasaan kami- aku bersama kedua putra ku, sepulang dari Nabkoldang, kami langsung pergi ke sebuah restoran di daerah Gangnam untuk sekedar makan siang dan berbicara mengenai masalah masing-masing. Suasana Restoran masih terlihat sepi di siang yang lumayan panas ini. Jam belum menunjukkan waktunya anak-anak sekolah pulang dan orang kantoran pasti belum istirahat. Hanya beberapa orang di restoran ini. Termasuk kami.

Apa kalian berpikir hari ini libur? Kenapa aku tak masuk kantor? Jongin dan Sehun tidak sekolah? Karena khusus untuk hari ini kami bertinga meliburkan diri. Khusus pada tanggal 16 April, kami ingin merayakan hari anniversarypernikahan ku dengan mendiang istri ku.

Kenapa kami memilih tanggal ini? Karena di setiap tanggal ini lah aku merasa dia ada disisiku, disamping ku, memelukku dengan segala kelembutannya. Aku benar-benar merindukan sosoknya dalam hidup ku. Tapi aku tau ia tak akan ada lagi, tak bisa kulihat lagi karena ia telah pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah. Meninggalkan diriku bersama sosoknya yang lain. Kedua putra kembar kami.

Pada tanggal inilah Sehun dan Jongin bisa selalu bertanya pada ku seperti apa Mommy mereka. Kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan ibu mereka. Bertanya kenapa Mommy mereka lebih memilih ku sebagai kekasih hatinya. Ckh, tentu saja ibu kalian memilih Daddy karena Daddy tampan dan penuh Kharisma. Itu tak bisa di bantah karena kenyataannya seperti itu.

Ah, pasti kalian penasaran aku siapa kan? Aku DKKTB alias Duda Keren Kaya Tampan Berkharisma …*BUKH!* Ya! siapa yang seenaknya lempar-lempar sepatu sih? Ah, aku kenal dengan sepatu ini. Si putih pendek ya? Ckh awas saja nanti. Jadi tahanan kamar baru tau rasa dia!

Ok. Lanjut. Aku adalah Wu Yifan, nama keren ku Kris. Kalian bisa memangil ku Kris dan memang harus Kris karena yang hanya boleh memanggil ku Yifan hanya keluarga ku dan orang-orang tertentu. Dan.. ah apa aku harus memperkenalkan kedua putra ku? Pastinya kalian sudah tau siapa mereka tapi pastinya juga kalian tidak akan percaya kalau mereka kembar. Yah.. aku memiliki putra kembar non-identik. Benar-benar Non-Identik! Heran? Aku juga heran kenapa istri ku bisa melahirkan mereka padahal sewaktu USG aku yakin kedua putra ku itu mirip dan sama-sama tampan seperti ku. Tapi kenyataannya…

Mungkin karena waktu ngidam semester pertama hingga pertengahan istri ku ingin makan es krim coklat lalu beralih pada es krim vanilla selama sebulan sebelum melahirkan. Mungkin?

Putra pertama ku bernama Wu Jongin. Sama sekali tak mirip diriku. Sungguh! Bahkan warna kulitnya yang langsung membuat ku sangsi kalau ia putra ku saat ia lahir *PLAAK* yaa! Siapa yang memukulku eoh! Ckh mengganggu saja. Tapi Jongin benar-benar sangat manis dan imut saat ia tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Mirip dengan mendiang istri ku. Ia adalah harta ku yang tak akan aku biarkan terluka dan bersedih (author: lebay =_=).

Jongin memiliki warna kulit tan alami, tak seperti kebanyakan orang Korea umumnya. Dan itu membuat daya tarik untuk dirinya sendiri. Istriku pernah bilang padanya kalau seorang anak laki-laki memiliki kulit tan itu akan banyak di sukai para gadis karena ia akan terlihat keren dan berani dan Jongin hanya tersenyum bangga saat anak-anak lain mengatai ia hitam -_- . Jongin memiliki bentuk wajah yang tegas tapi lebih terkesan lembut. Selalu mengingatkan aku pada mendiang istriku. Bibir tebal milik ku, mata sayu dan indah milik ibunya. Dia itu imut! Tapi ia paling benci dibilang imut.

Berbeda sekali dengan kembarannya. Wu Sehun. Putra ku yang tampan. Aku tak bilang kalau Jongin tak tampan . Hanya saja Sehun lebih tampan dari Jongin. Ia seperti copyan diriku sewaktu muda. Dan jangan bilang kalau sekarang aku tua ya? Walau kenyataan nya seperti itu. Tetap diriku masih tampan. *bangga sendiri.

Sehun lahir beberapa menit setelah Jongin lahir. Dan langsung membuat ku bersyukur karena salah satu putra ku benar-benar mirip dengan ku saat aku berkata seperti itu istri ku langsung memukul kepala ku. ckh. Itu benar -_-. Tapi tetap saja mereka anak ku! Ok.

Sehun adalah copy an diriku. Terbukti ia memiliki wajah datar dan ekspresi minim seperti ku. Sempat membuat istri ku khawatir karena ia jarang sekali meliat anaknya yang putih itu tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Kecuali jika Sehun sudah bersama Jongin. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya. Dan ujung-ujung nya ia malah menyalahkan aku karena sifat ku yang dingin dan wajah datar menurun pada putra tampannya. Ah ya, satu kata keramat yang paling dibenci Sehun. Cadel. Jangan sekalipun kalian mengatainya cadel ya..

Sehun lebih pendiam dari Jongin. Tapi lebih kuat dari Jongin. Dan mereka selalu bersama. Tak terpisahkan.

Aku bangga memiliki mereka. Dan selalu tak mengerti kenapa mereka sering kali bertengkar.

Tidak salah juga jika mereka bertengkar karena aku tau dari itulah mereka bisa mengekspresikan bahwa mereka benar-benar saling peduli dan menyayangi. Dan aku lebih menyayangi dan mencintai mereka.

Ah... kalian penasaran umur mereka berapa sekarang? Umm? Tidak? Yasudah.

Ah sepertinya mereka mulai ribut lagi.

-Author POV-

Terlihat Jongin mulai ancang-ancang ingin memukul kembaran non-identik nya dengan wajah kesal. Matanya menyipit dan menatap kesal dan tajam Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan datar.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar disini? Sekarang waktunya makan bukan adu kekuatan. Jongin letakkan kembali garpu mu." Ujar Kris datar berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Idola ku albino. Dia bahkan lebih lancar berbicara darimu, cadel!" gumam Jongin singit sambil meletakkan garpunya kembali. Tak jadi memukul kembarannya yang menyebalkan.

"Berhenti memanggilku cadel! Aku tak cadel, hitam." Balas Sehun mulai kesal karena dikatai cadel. Satu kata yang paling di bencinya.

Jongin tak membalas, hanya kembali menatap Sehun tajam. Tapi pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa menit darinya itu memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali menikmati makanannya. Membuat pemuda tan itu mengdengus sebal.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian? Ini baru 2 minggu tahun ajaran baru tingkat akhir kalian. Daddy harap tak ada masalah yang mengaharuskan Daddy 'mengunjungi sekolah' kalian lagi," kata Kris datar. Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana malunya ia bertemu dengan kepala sekolah yang, yah walaupun temannya, tapi karena ia bertemu dengan temannya itu di karenakan 'masalah' anak-anaknya. Yah, tentu ia langsung meresa tak enak.

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja. Daddy tak perlu khawatir." Jongin menjawab setelah menghabiskan orange jus nya.

"Ya. Daddy tak perlu khawatir." Kata Sehun meyakinkan sang Daddy yang 'sedikit' tak percaya pada ucapan kedua putra tampannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Daddy harap kejadian 3 bulan lalu tak terulang LAGI." Angguk Kris, mengiyakan saja ucapan mereka. Ckh awas saja kalau kalian berkelahi lagi, Daddy tak segan-segan menghukum kalian dengan mengirim kalian pada nenek kalian. Batin Kris mengancam.

Restoran yang mereka tempati sudah mulai ramai. Banyak anak-anak sekolah yang masih memakai seragam memasuki restoran itu. Dan tak sedikit juga dari mereka berhenti sesaat saat melihat 3 lelaki tampan yang duduk di samping jendela. Membuat sedikit keributan karena mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Apa mereka tak pernah melihat namja tampan? Menyebalkan." Ujar Sehun, sedikit sebal juga kerena para gadis itu berbicara tentang mereka dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap sekumpulan remaja SMP, terlihat dari seragam mereka, masih menatap kearah mereka. Ia pun tersenyum karena beberapa gadis itu tersenyum kikuk karena ketahuan dan mereka mulai berteriak tertahan karena mendapat senyuman tampan dan manis bersamaan dari salah satu namja yang mereka perhatikan.

"Kyaaa! Tampannya..."

"Kau benar. Dia benar-benar tampan."

"Kyaa dia terlihat imut saat tersenyum seperti tadi."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Jongin langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya. Mengerutu sebal. Ckh, imut dari mananya? Aku tersenyum tampan. Apa mereka buta? Dumelnya dalam hati.

Kris, pria yang akan memasuki umur 40 tahunan itu hanya menatap datar tingkah Sehun dan Jongin yang terlihat terganggu dengan lirikan dan bisikan para gadis yang masih betah menatap kedua putra kembarnya. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah tampan terawatnya.

"Aah sudah jam 2 saja... kalian mau pulang atau ma-"

"Pulang!"

Belum selesai Kris bertanya, dengan kompak Sehun dan Jongin berseru tepat di wajahnya. Haah dasar…

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita langsung pulang. Akh- Daddy lupa, sebelum pulang kita ke supermarket dulu beli bahan makanan karena- Yak! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan Daddy!? Hey.. tunggu. Aiish, anak-anak itu."

Lagi. Belum selesai ayah tampan itu berbicara, kedua putranya sudah berjalan duluan menuju pintu keluar. Mengabaikan seruan sang Daddy dan pekikan terkejut dari beberapa yeoja di dalam restouran yang kaget dan kecewa karena namja tampan yang sedaritadi mereka lirik ternyata sudah menikah Dan bahkan sudah memiliki anak! Ckck….

Mengabaikan suara-suara tak jelas di belakangnya, Kris segera membayar makanan mereka dan bergegas berjalan keluar menuju parkiran. Sehun dan Jongin menunggu sang Daddy dengan bersandar di badan mobil. "Daddy lama. Seperti siput saja jalannya." Ucap Sehun datar, membuat wajah Kris yang tampan berubah masam. "Siapa yang kau bilang siput, eoh? Daddy ini Dragon. Jangan samakan Daddy mu yang tampan ini dengan hewan berlendir itu,"

"Lalu kenapa Daddy lama sampainya kesini?" celetuk Jongin pelan, melirik Kris dengan tatapan merendahkan, menurut Kris. Membuat pria dewasa itu semakin kesal.

"Yah! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kalian ini.." Kris semakin gemas dan ingin memarahi Sehun dan Jongin. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bukan membiarkan saja tingkah mereka seperti itu tapi ia tak mau menjadi perhatian orang-orang hanya untuk memarahi kedua putranya yang selalu saja sukses membuat ia kesal dan marah. Mendengus kesal, pria itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil. "Yak! Apa kalian tak ingin pulang? Cepat masuk!" teriaknya kesal karena mendapati Sehun dan Jongin tengah cekikikan dan tersenyum usil karena berhasil membuat sang Daddy tampan kesal.

-K-J-S-J-

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini, Daddy?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Kris menghela nafas pelan. Ia pun berbalik menghadap kedua putra nya yang duduk di kursi belakang. "Bukankah Daddy bilang kita akan ke sini karena bahan makanan di rumah sudah menipis, Sehun ah." Balas Kris sabar.

"Ya sudah. Kenapa tidak keluar sekarang juga, Daddy?"

Kembali. Kris menghela nafas, sedikit kasar karena ucapan sang anak tan manisnya itu berkata dengan nada mengejek –menurut Kris- dan keluar dari mobil. Di ikuti Sehun yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Kris. Dengan kesabaran yang masih di batas normal ikut keluar setelah memastikan mobilnya ter parkir aman. Dengan cepat menyusul kedua putra nya karena tak ingin di cap siput lagi. Itu menjengkelkan.

Dan yah... untuk kesian kalinya dalam waktu singkat, duda dua anak itu harus rela membuang kebahagiaannya karena kembali menghela nafas, kasar! Tak mendapati Sehun ataupun Jongin di pintu masuk hanya sekedar untuk menunggunya. Yang pastinya kedua anaknya itu sudah menghilang di dalam supermarket yang luas itu. Ck!

"Haah. Sabar Kris, sabar... biarkan mereka lepas dan nanti kau bisa menghukum mereka setelah pulang nanti." Pesan nya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkah dan berburu benda-benda yang di butuhkan dapur nya.

Di bagian rak makanan ringan, terlihat Jongin yang tengah sibuk memilih cemilan yang akan dimakannya nanti saat tanding bermain game dengan Sehun.

Mata sayu indah itu menatap deretan makanan dan mengambil beberapa snack yang di rasanya enak. Tak memperdulikan berapa harga dan banyaknya makanan yang di ambilnya. Memasukkan makanan itu kedalam keranjang. Biarlah... yang bayar kan Daddy tampan -_-.

Saat ia sampai pada bagian rak minuman, terlihat oleh nya seorang pemuda tinggi dengan lengan sebelah kanan di gips yang talinya di ikat keleher namja tinggi itu agar tak jatuh, tengah kesulitan menjangkau sebuah kotak di rak sudut atas yang sedikit tertupup oleh rak di sampingnya. Sulit karena ia juga tengah menelpon. Mengapit handphone diantara bahu dan telinganya.

Tak tega melihat itu, remaja dengan kulit tan eksotis itu pun menghampiri si pemuda tinggi. "Hyung ingin mengambil kotak susu itu?" tanya nya pelan. Tapi tetap membuat kaget namja itu.

"Eh, iya.." jawab namja itu terbata. Berbalik ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Mata bulat namja itu menatap seorang remaja yang terlihat imut dan manis di matanya. Eh..

"Biar aku ambilkan," Jongin pun dengan mudah meraih kotak susu itu dan memberikannya pada namja yang menurutnya lebih tua di banding dirinya. "Ini, hyung." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan benda di tangannya.

"Ah ya. Khamsahamnida... ahk," balas namja itu dan sedikit mengaduh karena tak sengaja kotak itu mengenai lengannya yang sakit. Ah kalau begini malah makin susah. Kepala yang masih mengapit benda persegi dan tangan yang memegang kotak susu. Membuat namja tinggi itu malah terlihat semakin aneh. Di mata Jongin.

"Lebih baik hyung matikan dulu sambungan teleponnya," saran Jongin mengambil kembali kotak susu itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang tergeletak di samping namja itu. "Yah.. kau benar," gumam pemuda itu yang langsung mengambil benda persegi yang sedari tadi di apitnya dan kembali menghubungi suara di seberang line. "Hyung, kau benar-benar menyusahkan ku," bisik namja tinggi itu namun masih bisa di dengar Jongin.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya saat namja tinggi di hadapannya tengah sibuk menelpon. Sesekali matanya melirik pemuda tampan –menurutnya-. Pemuda itu memiliki mata bulat besar dan telinga lebar, mengingatkannya dengan makhluk dongeng yang dulu sering di ceritakan sang Mommy sewaktu ia kecil. ELF.

"Jongdae hyung, aku akan menendang bokong tipis mu itu kalau kau masih mengeluh! Ya ya aku keluar sekarang. –Tuut- aah… dasar menyebalkan," gumam namja tinggi itu setelah memastikan sambungan teleponya dengan orang yang sukses membuat ia kesal dan jengkel. Sadar seseorang masih berdiri di sampingnya, namja itupun berbalik menghadap Jongin.

"Aah.. sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menolong ku…umm,"

"Ne, hyung. Gwenchana. Mommy pernah bilang pada ku kalau aku melihat orang kesusahan apalagi melihat tangan hyung yang patah itu dan terlihat aneh dan tidak keren, jadi aku harus menolong mu." Ucapnya polos tak lupa senyum manis di wajah lembutnya membuat ia terlihat polos dan imut.

Namja tinggi itu hanya sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata polos yang keluar dari mulut remaja manis di hadapanya itu. 'tangan ku hanya terkilir, bukannya patah..' pikirnya bingung.

"Ah, kau memang anak baik kalau begitu. Tapi sepertinya hyung harus segera pergi," ucap nya dan tak lupa tersenyum lebar kearah pemuda di depannya. Mengambil keranjang di samping kakinya, namja tampan itu pun mulai berjalan menjauh setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin yang membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Senangnya menolong orang…" gumamnya senang. Setelah tak lagi melihat namja tinggi itu di pandangannya, ia pun berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja,

"Doorr!"

"Kyaaa! Hyung!"

"Hahahaa…"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul makhluk eyeliner *plaak!* seorang namja dengan kulit putih dan mata sipit yang di hias eyeliner tengah tertawa lepas karena berhasil mengejutkan remaja manis berkulit tan itu. Jongin masih mengelus dadanya yang tiba-tiba langsung berdetak kencang setelah di kejutkan seperti tadi. Dengan kesal, Jongin memukul bahu namja di depannya yang masih tertawa itu.

Plak bugh bugh

"Aww Jongin ah mianhe… haha.. aduh ya! Sudah, hyung minta maaf.." seru namja itu sambil terus menghindar dari pukulan Jongin.

"Baekhyun hyung kau sungguh menyebalkan! Kenapa kau mengejutkan ku eoh!? Issh.." desis Jongin kesal.

"Hehee.. habisnya kau terlihat senang sekali. Hey hey siapa namja tadi? Ia terlihat tampan. Tapi tak lebih tampan dari ku," ucapnya dengan nada jahil, melihat ke belakang tubuh Jongin berharap bisa melihat namja yang tadi bersama remaja di depannya ini.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya kebetulan menolongnya hyung. Hyung kenapa ada disini? Hyung mengikuti ku ya..?" balas Jongin dan menatap namja eyeliner yang di ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu, curiga. Di sipitkannya mata sayu nya tajam, tapi malah terlihat semakin imut di mata namja penyuka eyeliner itu sehingga iapun mencubit pipi chubby itu gemas.

"Issh.. kenapa kau lucu sekali Jonginnie…"

"Yakh! Yakh! Hyuung… Shahit.. hehaass.."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin akhirnya berhasil melepaskan pipi mulusnya dari jemari lentik Baekhyun. Dengan masih tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun menjulurkan sebelah tangan nya ingin mengelus surai coklat madu Jongin. Belum sempat ia melakukan nya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepis tangannya membuat ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Plak!

"Awh.. yak!" seru Baekhyun, kaget.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya lagi, kau akan menyesal hyung."

Kata-kata bernada dingin di ucapkan oleh remaja tinggi pemilik kulit putih dan bibir tipisnya. Wu Sehun. Meraih wajah tan kembarannya dan mengelusnya lembut. "Masih sakit?" Tanya nya datar namun jelas tersirat kekhawatiran walaupun tak terlihat.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pikir aku akan mengaduh kesakitan hanya kerena cubitan?" jawab Jongin malas. Sedikit tak terima ia dikhawatirkan seperti tadi oleh Sehun. Ia tak suka.

Tak ada balasan dari Sehun. Namja dengan ekspresi datar itu mengalihkan pendangannya pada makanan yang ada dalam keranjang Jongin. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaan ku tadi, apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun yang diam melihat interaksi Sehun dan Jongin, tersentak, iapun menatap Jongin balik. "Memangnya apa yang di lakukan orang-orang disini selain belanja, Jongin ah?"

"Ya.. habisnya…"

"Sehun Jongin! Ckh, ternyata kalian ada disini. Daddy mencari kalian sedaritadi –eoh? Baekhyun? Kau di sini juga? Dengan siapa?", ucapan Jongin di potong oleh seorang pria dewasa yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan trolli yang sudah hampir terisi penuh.

"Annyeong Kris ahjussi… aku bersama appa," jawab Baekhyun sopan. "Ahjussi semakin hari semakin tampan saja…" goda Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum jahil pada Kris. Dan iapun mendapat tatapan aneh oleh Jongin dan datar dari Sehun. Sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum kikuk karena di goda oleh pemuda yang terbilang manis di depannya ini. Heey ingatkan Kris kalau ia tak tertarik dengan berondong dan di cap pedofil.

"Hyung, berhenti menggoda Daddy ku, kau sama sekali tak pantas. Kau tau?" ucapan dingin dan tajam dari Sehun langsung membuat wajah manis Baekhyun berubah masam. "Aku hanya bercanda Sehun ah. Lagian siapa juga yang mau menggoda ahjussi-ahjussi tua?" cibir Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan langsung mendapat delikan tak suka dari pria dewasa di antara mereka. "Yaa.. siapa yang kau bilang tua bocah?" kesal Kris.

"Ckh, Daddy sudah lah. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku mulai lapar lagi." Ucap Jongin yang yang langsung berjalan menjauhi Kris dan Baekhyun dan langsung di ikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Tak sopan memang. Tapi itulah mereka.

"Ahjussi, anak mu sama sekali tak sopan." Gumam Baekhyun tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Kris. "Kau pikir dirimu tidak? Sudahlah ahjussi pergi dulu. Salam untuk orang tua mu, Baekhyun ah."

Setelah nya, Kris pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang juga langsung pergi sesaat setelah Kris menjauh darinya. Menghampiri sang appa yang sudah menunggunya di bagian buah-buahan.

Kris menghampiri kedua putranya yang menunggunya di depan kasir. "Bisakah kalian bersikap sopan?" uajr Kris datar namun terdengar lembut.

"Bisa." Jawaban tenang dari Jongin yang menatap sang Daddy dengan mata polos nya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam, tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang akan berujung ceramah tentang 'bersikap sopan lah kalian pada orang yang lebih tua'. Itu sudah sering. Ah, mungkin sejak mereka masuk sekolah menengah mereka mulai bersikap acuh. Tak terlalu sih, tapi sesuatu yang mereka anggap tak terlalu penting akan mereka abaikan, walau di tegur seperti apa pun.

Mendengar ucapan terkesan polos yang sudah sering di dengarnya, membuat Kris hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah lah, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti merasakannya juga betapa sopan santun itu penting. Dasar bocah-bocah.

Setelah selesai membayar semua belanjaan, mereka pun pulang.

.

-K-J-S-J-

.

Kediaman keluarga Wu tak lah besar. Hanya sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua dengan halaman tak terlalu luas dan sepetak kebun kecil di samping rumah sebagai penghias. Kebun milik nyonya Wu. Kebun yang masih tetap terawatt dan terjaga keindahannya walau si pemilik telah tiada. Tapi Kris, Sehun dan Jongin tetap membersihkan dan merawat kebun itu karena itu adalah bagian dari kenangan mereka akan satu-satu nya yeoja yang mereka cintai. Yeoja yang akan selalu tersenyum menyambut mereka pulang saat sang nyonya Wu menghabiskan harinya dengan merawat tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di kebun kecil kediaman Wu.

Kris dan Jongin langsung menuju dapur setelah seat mereka memasuki rumah. Sedangkan Sehun langsung naik kelantai dua dimana kamarnya dan Jongin berada.

Didapur, Jongin membantu Kris menyusun dan menata belanjaan mereka dan memisahkan makanan ringan yang akan mereka makan nanti.

"Jongin ah, lebih baik kau menyiapkan peralatan games nya biar Daddy yang membuat minuman dan cemilan nya. Sanah." Saran Kris pada Jongin. Tapi bukannya menuruti saran Kris, remaja manis itu hanya berdiri di samping pantry memperhatikan sang Daddy yang mulai sibuk menyiapkan gelas dan membuka kotak jus ukuran jumbo lalu menuangkannya ke tiap-tiap gelas yang sebelumnya sudah ia letakkan di atas nampan agar dengan mudah langsung mengangkatnya.

Menyadari Jongin masih di ruangan yang sama dengannya, Kris pun mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap heran sang anak. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada"

"Lalu kenapa diam?"

"Hanya aneh saja, Sehun tidak bertanya apalagi protes pada ku kenapa aku memakai bajunya. Apa dia tidak menyadarinya atau memang dia membiarkan aku memakai baju yang dikirim Yixing nuna tadi malam?"

"Eoh? Kau benar, sedari tadi dia tidak berbicara tentang baju itu. Mungkin dia lupa,"

"Dia juga tidak memakai baju yang sama dengan ku. Nuna bilang kalau baju kami kembar. Hanya warna nya saja yang beda. Ah jangan-jang-"

"JONGIN!"

Tbc…

Hayooo siapa yang teriakin nama Jongin?

Gak semua cast saya keluarin...

pairing reader aja yang nentuin, gimana? tapi kalo Kris udah ada pasangan tinggal si kembar coklat susu...

mianhe lama update, jaringan ffn di sini error mulu. *kesel

chaa! sekian.

RnR juseyoo...


End file.
